


Of Time Travel and Tired Scarecrows

by conspiracycoven



Category: Naruto
Genre: (or at least it's implied), Ah fuck it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nohara Rin Lives, So yeah, Time Travel, Tired Hatake Kakashi, also Rin didn't die, because Obito survived Kannabi and now him and Kakashi are dating, or at least, please just let him sleep i think he might kill someone, she's not in this but I love her and in this house we don't fridge women for manpain, wait does this even count as a drabble?, we die like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracycoven/pseuds/conspiracycoven
Summary: Obito stared at the four figures whisper-arguing in his living room."Uhhh, what the fuck?"A weak chuckle left the younger version of Minato standing in front of him, "Ah, so that's what that seal does."_________________AKA another "Team Minato gets sent to the future thanks to wacky seal hijinks" fic but I didn't want to write the full fic so it's literally just one scene that I couldn't get out of my head.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 25
Kudos: 545





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here, just take this. I haven't written fic in years and now I'm back with Naruto fanfic in 2020. 
> 
> It just be this way sometimes.

Obito stared at the four figures whisper-arguing in his living room, thoughts of getting up for another cup of tea forgotten in face of whatever genjutsu had been cast on him when he wasn't aware. Except, he could recognize the feel of their chakra, and why the hell would someone cast a genjutsu on him that made him hallucinate his teammates de-aged by about two decades rather than something he'd be less likely to notice? Especially considering the wide-eyed version of _himself_ standing there with his jaw halfway on the ground.

"Uhhh, what the fuck?" 

Obito squinted at the clearly younger version of his sensei - who he had seen earlier today sporting a face of despair over Naruto's latest prank on the ANBU - who in turn stared back at him before a weak chuckle left his throat. "Ah, so that's what that seal does."

Before Obito could, justifiably, freak out a little and ask what the hell had caused this latest feat of impossibility - because he _knew_ he didn't remember this happening when he was a genin so _what the actual fuck was going on_ \- the door opened and in walked a dirtied, exhausted-looking Kakashi.

Kakashi scanned the room - pausing for just a second on the four figures still in various states of shock - before promptly making his way past them and collapsing on the couch, face down and sprawled across Obito's frozen form.

The older Obito's face began turning a vibrant shade of red as the older version of their teammate continued to bury his face in his lap. A strangled squeak came from their younger counterparts, but the man currently attempting to wrap himself around Obito didn't even seem to acknowledge it. 

"Um, Kakashi? We uh. Well. There's kinda a situation here, what with the tiny versions of our team kind of frozen like ten feet away from us. And I don't know if you're really, uh, taking in the situation but that's um. Really not normal? So I just think that might be something we should deal with and also not that I'm not glad that you're back but uh should you be doing that in front of them? What if th-"

A voice rang out, cutting off Obito's increasingly flustered rambling, "Obito."

Gaining a bit of control over his malfunctioning brain, the black-haired man choked out a strangled, "Yeah?"

Though it was muffled through the blankets and Obito's lap, Kakashi's deadpan tone was unmistakably tinged with an edge of steel, "I just got back from a tracking mission requiring extreme stealth to not alert the target's attention. For some godforsaken reason, _Gai_ was my mission partner. I have been awake for _**three days**_ trying to chase him down."

He tilted his head up slightly, revealing a single bloodshot grey eye. "I am going to take a nap in my boyfriend's lap, and until then I don't want to hear about whatever terrible, ridiculous seal fuckery has occurred to cause us to have baby versions of our team in the living room."

With that said, Kakashi promptly buried his face back into the blanket and tightened his hold around Obito's waist.

Silence once again enveloped the room, with the younger versions of Team Minato standing there in shock as the older Obito avoided their gazes.

"Ah," he cleared his throat, trying not to think about the searing gaze of the younger version of his current lap-guest, "that's fair."


	2. Not a Chapter - Author's Note (kinda?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, I'm EMOTIONAL

Listen y'all, I was NOT prepared for any responses - I literally do not know what to say.

Recently my original work got rejected by the lit mag I submitted it to and I know it was just once but I've never felt comfortable or confident in my writing so that shit HURT. My impostor syndrome has been literally so bad because of it and I feel like a sham of a writer any time I go to open a doc and try getting the words out. This is honestly one of the few places I feel entirely supported as a writer because everyone is so nice, and I might consider posting fic again once I can bring myself to touch a doc without feeling like shit. God, I'm terrible at this and also I know a random author's note chapter is probably annoying as hell but I wanted to get it out there that I see y'all!! You mean so much to me!! I'm unbearably anxious so even the thought of responding to everyone's individual comments makes me feel like I'm about to break out in hives but I LOVE YOU ALL AND I RE-READ EVERY COMMENT DAILY FOR SEROTONIN.

Just know that all of your kudos and comments make me smile and feel a little bit better about my writing when I am at my worst. I cry when I see them and I'm crying now, I LOVE YOU NARUTO FANDOM <3


End file.
